El inicio de un amor
by micaela.marquez.79
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios Las parejas que se forman son EdxWinry y MustangxHawkeye (no me acuerdo como se escribe)


El inicio de un amor

Capítulo 1

**(Winry P.O.V)**

Era una tarde soleada en Risembul. Todo estaba en calma. Yo me encontraba nadando en un río cercano a mi casa. Nadar me relaja, me hace olvidar mis preocupaciones.

Luego de unas horas cansada de nadar salí del río, tomé mi toalla, me sequé el cuerpo y me puse la ropa sobre el traje de baño mojado. Luego me dirigí a mi hogar.

Caminé durante unos minutos y cuando ya estuve lo bastante cerca de mi hogar pude ver que dos personas hablaban con mi abuela en el jardín: Ed y Al habían vuelto de Central. Me acerqué corriendo pero cuando los muchachos giraron y me vieron me percaté de que mi ropa estaba mojada y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Escuché como Ed le preguntaba a mi abuela que me sucedía y que ella le contestaba que no sabía y que iría a preparar el almuerzo.

Una vez en mi habitación me cambié de ropa. Me vestí con una pollera negra y una remera lila sin mangas y antes de salir de mi habitación miré por la ventana y vi cómo Ed jugaba con Den-mi perro- que, como Ed, su pierna era un automail. Mientras tanto Al tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Rápidamente me alejé de la ventana y me encaminé al jardín.

Ya afuera me acerqué a donde se encontraban mis amigos y me senté en el césped. Luego miré a Ed y Al buscando respuestas.

Al parecer Ed pudo percatar mi mirada porque rápidamente se puso nervioso.

-Ed ¿Cuál es la razón de su inesperada visita?-pregunté para ahorrarle los nervios.

- El Coronel Mustang está de viaje por un asunto militar junto con la teniente Hawkeye y antes de irse nos dejó tomarnos unas vacaciones y decidimos venir a visitar nuestro hogar, eso es todo.-Me contestó mi amigo de la infancia.

- ¡¿Seguro Ed que no están en problemas?!

- Tranquila Winry, no es nada de eso

- Está bien, te creeré por ahora

Cuando terminé de decir esto me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia el este.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Ed

- A las colinas. Necesito tiempo para pensar sobre un asunto que tengo pendiente. Vallan a buscarme cuando esté listo el almuerzo

- Está bien, pero ¿segura que quieres ir sola?-Me preguntó Al

- Estoy segura

Me alejé en silencio.

**(Ed's P.O.V)**

Cuando Winry comenzó a alejarse de nosotros Alphonse volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte y yo la vi alejarse lentamente mientras pensaba qué cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza de mi amiga. Cuando ya no la pude ver más imité a mi hermano y comencé a pensar: _"siento algo dentro de mí que no lo había sentido antes, cuando Winly volvió del río y la vi correr hacia nosotros mi corazón se aceleró y no entiendo por qué. Ella siempre fue como una hermana para mí, nunca, en mi vida, cuando estaba junto a ella me sentí nervioso como ahora. ¿Qué será esto que estoy sintiendo?"_

Estas ideas pasaban mucho por mi cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en ellas. Por alguna extraña razón veo a mi amiga de la infancia de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacía antes.

**(Winry's P.O.V) **

Me estoy alejando cada vez más y más de mi hogar para llegar a las colinas. Caminaba lentamente mirando hacia el suelo mientras una brisa veraniega movía mis delicados cabellos rubios y refrescaba mi cara. Estoy feliz por la llegada de mis amigos pero… algo me inquieta y no sé qué es con exactitud. Intentaba buscar una respuesta pero no la encontraba, por más que le diera vueltas y vueltas al asunto no encontraba nada que me tranquilizara.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que al llegar a la colina me pareció que había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me recosté en el césped y me dispuse a mirar las nubes y a reflexionar. Me siento extraña. La presencia de Edward y Alphonse me inquieta. ¿O solo es la de Ed? Cuando volví del río y vi a Ed mi corazón dio un salto de alegría y de algo más pero no puedo descifrarlo. Decidí que luego intentaría descubrirlo y que ahora intentaría concentrarse en otra cosa

Luego de unos minutos me quedé dormida profundamente.

(**Ed's P.O.V) **

Ya era la hora de almorzar y Winry no volvía. Entonces le dije a mi hermano que iría a buscarla. Al me dijo que él se quedaría a ayudar a Pinako a poner la mesa mientras los esperaba. Luego comencé mi camino hacia las colinas.

Mientras caminaba observaba el hermoso paisaje que había a mi alrededor, recordé los viejos tiempos cuando mi hermano, Winry y yo jugábamos en el río, pescábamos, corríamos y hacíamos travesuras juntos. Luego de un par de minutos llegué a las colinas y vi cómo mi amiga dormía plácidamente. No quise despertarla porque sabía que si lo hacía ella me golpearía. Por eso la tomé suavemente entre mis brazos, la levanté del suelo y emprendí el camino de vuelta.

En un momento, no sé por qué, miré a Winry dormir en mis brazos y extrañamente comencé a ponerme nervioso. Luego Winry se despertó y al ver que se encontraba en mis brazos me pidió amablemente que la bajara mientras se sonrojaba. En ese momento pensé que me golpearía y por eso le expliqué la razón de la situación mientras llegaban a la casa de Pinako.

Comimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Deduje de las caras de Pinako y Al que no entendían nada de lo que sucedía. De pronto el silencio fue roto por el teléfono y Pinako se levantó a contestar. Al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono la mecánica de automails se puso pálida. Cuando cortó nos dijo que el Coronel Mustang vendría a Risembul para hablar con Winry sobre un tema clasificado. Todos nos morían de intriga por saber sobre qué iba a hablar Mustang con la rubia pero tendríamos que esperar a la llegada del coronel quien llegaría al día siguiente.

Al terminar de almorzar Al y yo salimos al jardín mientras que Winry ayudaba a su abuela a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos.

Luego escuché que Winry se fue a su habitación. Después salió de la casa y pude notar que bajo la ropa que llevaba puesta antes tenía su traje de baño. Por si acaso le pregunté si iría al río y ella afirmó con la cabeza. Luego les dije a Winry y a mi hermano:

En ese caso ustedes adelántense que voy a ponerme mi traje de baño. Digo, si a ti Winry no te molesta que te acompañemos.

-No tengo ningún problema. Ve y apúrate

Mientras me alejaba escuché la conversación de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga:

- Winry no importa que vayas al río, yo no me meteré

-¿Seguro Al? ¿No te molesta que tu hermano y yo podamos hacer algunas cosas que tu no?

-Está bien Winry, ya me estoy acostumbrando a este cuerpo

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos y esperemos a tu hermano allí.

**(Winry's P.O.V)**

Y así nos encaminamos al río. Caminamos durante unos minutos y cuando llegamos me quité la ropa quedándome solo en traje de baño. Luego me metí al río y comencé a nadar.

Todo estaba en silencio: yo me relajaba en el agua y Al descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Claro que como Al no puede dormir solo relajaba "su cuerpo" en la sombra. De pronto escuchamos el sonido que hace una persona al caer al agua y cuando miramos Ed salía de abajo del agua muy cerca de mí. Estuvimos así durante unos cuantos segundos y luego me alejé un poco. Me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban rosas por la vergüenza de haber estado tan cerca de mi amigo porque sentí un calor en ellas. Luego nadé hacia unas rocas para tranquilizarme ya que mi corazón iba demasiado rápido por la situación de hacía unos minutos. Cuando ya estuve más relajada volví a donde estaban mis amigos. Estaba mirando el agua mientras me alejaba de la roca y cuando levanté la vista los muchachos me miraban extrañados. No sabía que decirles. Después tartamudeando dije que había visto un ave rara cerca de la roca y quise verla más de cerca. Los muchachos no terminaban de entender mi manera de actuar. Por suerte dejaron de mirarme y logré tranquilizarme un poco más y me dispuse a nadar.

Luego de unas cuantas horas Ed y yo salimos del río y nos comenzamos a secar. En un momento perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre Ed. Mi cara quedó muy cerca de la suya. Pude observar cómo él se ruborizó y sentí como un calor aparecía en mis mejillas. En seguida me levanté y me disculpé con Ed.

Luego me recosté sobre mi toalla y mis amigos de la infancia se dispusieron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

De pronto escuchamos pasos de alguien. Levanté la vista y vi que era mi abuela que venía para decirme que en la casa había alguien que deseaba verme.

Me vestí y me fui con ella.

Al llegar a mi casa y al entrar por la puerta vi a un joven sentado a la mesa. ¿Quién era? No podía reconocerlo debido a que estaba a mis espaldas. Caminé para colocarme del otro lado de la mesa para poder ver bien a aquella persona que deseaba verme. Cuando estuve frente a él pude darme cuenta que era…


End file.
